


Blue Neighborhood.

by fluffyloser



Series: Blue Neighborhood Trilogy. [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kidfic, M/M, Self-Discovery, Self-Hatred, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyloser/pseuds/fluffyloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of troye sivan's new song "WILD".<br/>Dan and Phil have known each other since they were kids, but their friendship has always been different.<br/>Phil liked it and Dan never saw the difference.<br/>part one in my version of troye sivan's "Blue Neighborhood Trilogy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Neighborhood.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off of troye sivan's new song "WILD" so go buy it!!!  
> (p.s. get his whole album).
> 
> not implying dan and phil are in a relationship, this is just for fun.  
> (also, I don't own Dan or Phil or troye sivan's song (copyright)).  
> ENJOY.

'White noise in my mind, won’t calm down. You’re all I think about.'  
'Running on the music and night highs, but when the light’s out; it’s me and you now.' - wild, troye sivan.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He sat there, holding him tightly as if he was broken glass. He could feel him shaking around him, as if he was a child again which in a way, he would always be one. The bed under them was warm and brought so many memories back, the good and the bad. It seemed as if the bad were happening more and more as they grew older. He put his rosy cold cheek to the boy’s shoulder, they didn’t speak. He liked that though, he loved the sound of his heartbeat. The quiet was dangerous, but only he could make him enjoy the peacefulness that only existed when he was around. It was lovely in the scariest ways. He turned his head so he could speak in his ear. His voice was soft, but firm enough to make sure the other boy know that he was serious. He was serious, he was always about him. He loved him, he always has and always will.

“Let’s leave this blue neighborhood.”

The day was clear and Phil couldn’t help but smile as he climbed the big oak tree. The autumn wind went through his crazy hair and chilled him to the bone, autumn was his favorite time of the year. His white sneakers scrapped the dark wood leaving white markers up and down, Phil also loved to leave a mark on things. He had a mission though, Phil had to get up before he caught up with him. 

“How come you can climb so high?” Phil could hear a small voice below him, he smiled brightly and giggled loudly. He was able to find a big branch that held him safely in the air, he had to be at least eight feet high!

“I don’t know!” He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled down to the younger boy. Phil swung his jean-covered legs over the branch while watching his friend try and climb up. As he waited, Phil played with the torn up cuff of his denim jacket. Finally, his friend crawled his way to Phil and placed him right next to his side as if they were becoming one. They were one though when they were together, that’s how best friends work, right?

“Finally!” Phil sarcastically sighed then gasped when he got punched in the arm. “Dan!” He boy next to him giggled, his smile was like sugary candy, you just had to smile if he did. 

“By the way, you look good in that shirt.” Dan said poking Phil in the stomach making him hunch over, but Phil glanced down to see the red shirt with little aliens on them that he wore. It wasn’t anything special.

“Me too, I got it for my ninth birthday!” Phil pulled at the shirt and Dan rolled his eyes. They were quiet after that though, Phil never liked the quiet.

Somehow, Phil was able to be quiet with Dan next to him. They did this every afternoon, running around in the front part of the forest because Dan didn’t like going too far. They would play around in the crashed leaves on the forest floor and climb all over the place. When Phil first met Dan, he couldn’t climb at all now before of them were like spider monkeys that they learned about in class! At the end of the day though, they would get up in this big oak and sit together, watching the sun cast over the horizon. It was pretty and Dan liked pretty things, Phil did too. The sun light would make Dan’s eye look all nice, instead of being a dark brown, they would turn a caramel color that glowed. Phil really loved pretty things, he also loved Dan’s eyes.

“Hey, Phil, can you help me down?” Phil was already on the ground, he looked up to see Dan with his bottom almost off of the branch and his hands placed aggressively on the wood turning his palms white. They did this everyday too, Phil didn’t mind helping him down. He didn’t mind at all actually.

“I got you, just jump!” He opened his arms up wide. Smiling as bright as the moon did at night which would be coming around soon. When Phil opened his arms, Dan was already jumping. He never hesitated when Phil opened his arms to him. Dan felt safe and that made Phil feel nice, it made his insides warm. They always ended up on the ground because Phil was small and lanky for his age, but they always laughed. Even falling every time, Dan still felt safe.

“Thanks, but it’s getting dark. Let’s go.” Dan popped up and grabbed Phil’s hand to pull him up. Phil got up and brushed all of the dead leaves and small twigs off of him. Before he could get all of them off of himself, Dan grabbed his hand again and ran into the neighborhood. 

The stars started to sparkle in the sky making Phil look up, they reminded Phil of Dan’s laugh. His laugh always made him feel like his tummy was sparking. They ran all the way to Dan’s house where the lights gleamed out on to the front porch. Before Dan could go inside, Phil pulled at his hand. Dan turned around with his nice smile. Phil licked his lips and brought his other hand up to Dan’s hair getting another twig that stayed. Dan’s smile was smaller now, but something was different about it. Phil finally let go of Dan’s hand, but felt slightly empty after, as if something was missing. Dan dropped his arm down, but brought his hand up to wave. Phil stood on the porch as Dan went to open the door like he did every day. Except this time, Dan ran back and put his hands on before of Phil’s shoulders then kissed his cheek. Phil stood out longer on the porch than he usually did, but he couldn’t understand the feeling in his tummy and the warmth on his cheek where his best friend’s lips met his pale skin.

Phil couldn’t leave Dan even if he tried, but he didn’t want to anyway. He remembered jumping up and down on this bed, he also remembered when he first kissed him too. Phil scratched his dull finger nails across Dan’s back. That always calmed him down. Dan’s breathing was slowing down and Phil could feel his stomach drop slightly, something was off. Now-a-days, something was always off. He didn’t feel comfortable where he was anymore, as if someone was always on his heels. Phil didn’t pull back, but Dan brought him closer. Dan was almost on his lap, but Phil didn’t mind. Dan felt safe around him, well he used too. 

“We aren’t kids anymore, Phil.” Dan whispered and Phil nodded. “I don’t like that.” Phil could hear the shake in his voice that was now lower. Phil knew something that Dan would never completely understand, Dan couldn’t possible get it as much as Phil did in a way.  
“Let’s leave this blue neighborhood, Dan. It’s driving me wild almost as much as you do.”

Dan was silent after Phil said that, Phil stayed silent too. Somehow, silence was starting to haunt Phil again. Something was always off though, and he could never change that.


End file.
